


Anger Management

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Haley sucks, Mentioned Haley Hotchner, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform, sweet boy hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: Hotch's anger issues following his divorce from Haley have not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team. Is there anything you can do to help him work out his frustrations?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, please be gentle lol. I just worry that no one is checking on Hotch and his emotions following the divorce, so our dear reader needs to help. I hope you enjoy! (y/l/n) is your last name (y/n) is your name.

He wasn’t wearing his ring anymore. You knew the team had made a pact that you wouldn’t profile one another, but Hotch needed to have someone looking after him. Especially now that Haley had left. His heart had broken in front of everyone a couple of months ago. Hotch had been served with divorce papers from Haley when the team had returned from a case and his mood had gone from bad to worse over the following weeks. While at first, he’d been down and almost melancholic, now he was simply pissed off, and his temper was worse than it had ever been. If anyone even slightly got something wrong or misunderstood what he was saying he would fly off the handle and bite their head off.

“I know the guy is going through a lot right now, but if Hotch yells at me one more time I’m going to smack him upside the head.” You and Emily laughed at Morgan’s hushed words. The team was flying back from some small Texan town. Hotch was on the other side of the plane scowling down at his paperwork as the three of you whispered spiritedly.

“Honestly,” You sighed. “I wish he would just take it out on the unsubs instead of us.”

“What he needs is to get his energy out in other ways,” Emily said with a smirk. When you gave her a confused eyebrow raise she continued. “He needs a good fuck.” Morgan huffed out a laugh.

“You might be on to something.” He said.

“Yeah, but who?” You asked, and suddenly both of them were staring at you expectantly. “No. No way in hell.”

“Come on, (y/n),” Emily begged. “Take one for the team.”

“Yeah, you never know you could have some fun.” Morgan winked at you.

“Not happening.” You stated, even though you knew Morgan was probably right.

“Can you three keep your gossip session down over there?” Hotch snapped. Emily and Morgan looked at you as if to say, ‘Do something about it.’ You sighed and slumped into your chair, pretending to read the book in your hands.

There had been a bit where it seemed like Hotch was going to be his old self again, he stopped snapping at the team and started smiling again, and then it was like a switch got flipped and he was the new Hotch again overnight. Of course, you were sure there had to be a reason, probably to do with Haley, but what that reason was you had no idea, and there was no way in hell Hotch was going to tell you on his own. As you looked at him now, frowning angrily into his file, a pang of sadness ran through your body. When you’d first met Hotch he was intense, focused, and hard to read, but he still seemed to be enjoying life. You saw how much it taxed him to put Haley and Jack on the back burner, but you also knew that’s what made him such a great agent; he was the job. Maybe Emily was right, he needed someone to take his mind off of everything.

By the time the plane pulled into Quantico you had pretty much talked yourself into your plan. Hotch would go into his office to finish his report like he always did, instead of hitting the bars with everyone else, not that they really invited him anymore. All you had to do was get him alone. And make sure your nerves didn’t force you to chicken out. You ran through this as you walked into the bullpen with the team. Hotch didn’t so much as say goodnight before he stomped up the stairs to his office, all but slamming the door.

“Well, I guess he doesn’t want to come out for a drink.” JJ sighed.

“You know, I think I’m going to bow out tonight too,” You said. “I’m crazy tired, I think I’m just going to finish this file and head home.” You avoided Morgan and Emily’s eyes as you dropped into your chair and sorted files on your desk.

“Well, have a good night, little lady,” Morgan said, giving you a sly grin as he led the rest of the team out of the bullpen. You glanced at your reflection in the black computer screen, unbuttoning the top button on your blouse. With a quick, steadying breath you pushed your chair back from the desk and made your way to Hotch’s office.

You couldn’t remember the last time you had been in Hotch’s office. There was a time when you would have willingly spent hours in there with him and it would have felt like five minutes. Even from the first minute you had worked on this team Hotch had been your favorite person to be around. Focused, smart, and kind Hotch. Not to mention attractive. It was maybe the first thing you’d noticed about him, his beautiful, intense features that wouldn’t release your stare. You’d spent a good few months blushing furiously every time he’d turned his dark eyes on you. As you’d worked with the team and time had gone on your crush dimmed a little, but it had not gone out completely, so you couldn’t help but fan the glimmer of excitement that sparkled in you at the prospect of your plan to help him. He was just one knock away.

“Yes?” His voice came after you knocked lightly on the large wooden door. Nervously, you pushed the door open and walked in. He was standing in dark at the window, back to you. “What do you need?”

“I finished the report and I wanted to bring it to you before I left for the night.” You said.

“You can put it on the desk.” You did so, placing it neatly next to the one he was working on him. Taking a moment to admire him from the side you walked over to the window and stood next to him, radiating nervousness. “Did you need something else, (y/l/n)?”

“H-how are you?” You stammered out.

“What?” His head snapped to the side to look at you.

“Don’t be angry, sir,” You started. “But we – the team, I mean – couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been a little on edge recently. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” He was quiet for a moment before letting out a little sigh.

“It’s nothing,” Hotch said. “I’m fine.”

“Excuse me, sir, but you don’t have to pretend,” You said quietly, turning to face him. “Not with me.” A moment passed in silence and you thought perhaps he wasn’t going to say anything.

“It’s Haley,” He started quietly. “She called a couple of weeks ago and asked if we could change who had Jack for Friday and Saturday that weekend. She had a date.” His anger and sadness were palpable, practically seeping from his pores.

“We figured it was something with Haley.” You said. He slowly turned towards you, looking down from his towering height into your eyes.

“I’m sorry, (y/n),” He said quietly, your breath caught in your throat at the sound of your name on his lips. “I shouldn’t be taking my frustrations out on you, or the team.” _Now or never,_ you thought.

“You can though, you know,” You said. “Take your frustrations out on me.”

“What?” He was confused. You took his large hand in your small one and placed it gently on your hip. “(Y/n), what are you doing?”

“Taking your frustrations away, if you want me to.” You whispered, leaning up onto your tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. His other hand snaked its way into your hair, gripping the back of your neck, while the hand on your hip gripped tighter. Hotch lowered his head and kissed you passionately, pulling at your bottom lip with his teeth. Dizzy happiness rattled around in your brain as you kissed him, fisting your hands in his shirt to keep him close to you.

Feeling more courageous than you would have thought possible at a moment like this, you dropped to your knees in front of him. He drew in a sharp breath as you began unbuckling his belt.

“(Y/n), you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” He let out a shaky breath as you pulled the hard length of him free from his pants. “Do you want me to, Hotch?”

“Oh fuck yes.” He exhaled out as you took him into your hand

Your eyes widened as you took in the size of his cock, it was easily the largest you’d ever handled, and you felt a rush of heat pool between your thighs. When you took the tip into your mouth, Hotch let out a sigh, cradling the back of your head with his hand. You moved your mouth down his length before sliding back up again and swirling your tongue around the head.

“Fuck,” Hotch groaned. You continued bobbing up and down along him, keeping your eyes on his the entire time. Your tongue licked up the underside of the length of his cock, and his hand gripped the back of your head tighter before he pulled out of your mouth. Looking up at him in surprise, he gave you a small grin as he pulled you to your feet, crushing your mouth with his in a furious kiss.

Hotch lifted you by the waist with surprising ease and set you on top of his desk, never once breaking your kiss as he stood between your legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck, hands getting lost in his soft, dark hair. His hands moved from their positions on your hips to slide up your torso, stroking your stomach, the undersides of your breasts, until he reached the top of your blouse and began undoing the buttons, sending a rush of sparks everywhere his fingers grazed. A chill rolled down your spine as he slid your blouse off slowly.

“Hotch,” You breathed out as his lips kissed the all too sensitive spot beneath your ear.

“Aaron.” He said firmly, his dark eyes flicking up to meet yours. “You sucked my cock, (y/n), you get to call me Aaron.” That sent a zing straight to your core, and you knew you had to be soaking wet at this point.

“Aaron,” You whispered with a smile, reveling in the pride that swelled in you as he closed his eyes and groaned. Feeling intensely vulnerable and a little too naked at this point, you stroked your hand down his chest stopping when your finger reached the buttons. He shivered as you carefully unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously. You were speechless as you took in his muscular figure, the rise and fall of his breath made him so alive and lovely. You didn’t have much time to look before his hands started moving again. Goosebumps erupted on your skin as his skilled fingers unhooked your bra and gently pulled it down your arms.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Aaron said quietly, peppering kisses along your collarbone and down your chest.

“So are you.” You whispered, he smiled at you and rewarded you with a kiss between your breasts. You took in a sharp breath as he wrapped his mouth around your right nipple and bit softly, one hand on your hip and the other stroking your left breast. A moan escaped your mouth and you felt him grin against your breast. His mouth and hand switched places as moved to the other breast, pulling another moan from your lips.

The man was talented with his fingers, which seemed to be the only coherent thought your brain could form as he tugged your pants off. You gasped as his thumb pressed against your clit and began to circle tantalizingly. Aaron kissed the underside of your jaw, slowly pressing a finger into you. You gripped his broad shoulders tightly.

“God, you’re so tight, (y/n),” He groaned against your skin. “And so wet for me.” He added another finger and began pumping them in and out, while his thumb continued its motions on your clit, Aaron clearly enjoying the little whimpers you let out as he finger fucked you.

“Oh god,” You gasped as you felt your orgasm approaching quickly. “I’m gonna-” You cut yourself off as you came around his fingers, tipping your head back as you moaned loudly into the dark office. He let you ride out your orgasm around him before pulling his fingers out.

“As soon as I can, darling, I promise I’m going to pay you back for the talent of that beautiful mouth of yours, but first I need to bury myself in that tight little pussy.”

“Please,” You moaned. “Fuck me, Aaron.” He leaned over and grabbed a condom from the side pocket on his go bag that sat neatly on his desk. Watching him rip open the silver package with his teeth and roll the condom onto his cock made you shiver with anticipation.

A simultaneous moan sounded from the two of you as Aaron pushed his massive length into you. He paused, letting you adjust to his size, before pulling out and thrusting back in. You panted heavily, tugging him back towards you by his shoulders. His grip on your hips was crushing as he thrust in and out. You babbled affirmations nonsensically as you neared the cliff of orgasm while he fucked you hard and fast, consistently hitting that spot deep within you that made your toes curl tightly. You knew he could feel you getting close and when he returned his thumb to circle on your clit you screamed out your climax, his name on your lips.

“Oh,” You panted loudly. “Aaron, god, yes.” He pumped into you a few more times before he too came with a loud groan, burying his face in the crook between your shoulder and your neck. The quiet room filled only with both of your breathing as you each recovered from your orgasms. You lifted your hand to cup the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair.

“Thank you, (y/n),” He whispered through his heavy breath, pressing a kiss to your neck.

After a few quiet moments, still joined together, Aaron pulled out of you. It was a great effort not to moan as he did. While he disposed of the used condom you hopped off his desk and began to redress yourself. Turning around you saw Aaron had also redressed and was watching you button your blouse back up.

“You’re watching me get dressed.” You said. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he walked towards you, stopping just in front of you.

“I was just thinking,” He said.

“Careful, you don’t want to make that a habit.” You grinned, looking up at him.

“Smartass,” He smacked your ass, and you felt your nipples pinch in response.

“What were you thinking about, Agent Hotchner?”

“Haley has Jack tonight,” He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. “I’ll be home all alone tonight.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” You said lowly. “You did promise me a return on my favor, Aaron.”

“Something tells me you’re a strict debt collector.”

“Mmmm, maybe a little.” You kissed briefly before breaking apart.

“Let me grab a few things and we can get going.” You nodded at him with a smile and made your way back down to the bullpen.

With a quick glance back at his office you jotted a quick note on a post-it that said, “it’s done” and stuck it to Emily’s desk. Before you knew it Aaron was walking back towards you, coat on and briefcase in his hand.

“Ready, (y/n)?” He asked, grabbing your hand.

“For you? Always.” You hadn’t realized how much you meant it until now, as you let him lead you out the double glass doors.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of a bottle of wine and the list of Hotch's greatest hits marathon. I just love that sweet grumpy man. Please let me know if there are any issues with spelling or grammar lol.


End file.
